Release Me
by MalchiorImposter
Summary: Life for the Titans is finally peaceful, but when Raven gets a hold of a book that has trapped the wizard Rorek things start collapse again. Was Malchior a vicious dragon or was he desperate for freedom, and how does he feel when he sees Raven again?
1. Discovering the 'Angel'

Prolog

[A/N: Plot holes: Terra's return is not mentioned, Malchior's correspondence with the brotherhood is not mentioned and he was not sent to another dimension by Herald. He is still locked away in the book.

~ Sorry if this bothers you, but no story is perfect, and these are just minor plot points that have been disregarded for the benefit of this fanfiction (I do not own the teen titans or any dc characters mentioned)…]

It had been about a year after Trigon's defeat and since then the titans had moved on from the tragedy to new obstacles. They grew as a team and as a family after their battles with the brotherhood of evil. They had even grown in size, recruiting many new honorary titans and making many new friends. Now things had calm down for the most part (except for the occasional bad guy of course), and things seemed to be at peace.

The titans themselves did not really change though. Starfire was still that same hyper lovable girl. Robin had softened up a little but was still very goal oriented. Beast boy and Cyborg continued to play pranks, and make up horrible games refereed by Raven. Raven on the other hand had changed considerably through out the year. Since the defeat of her father she was able to show more emotion and come out of her shell. She had been able to open up to others more easily and was finding herself. She was finally content and happy with not only her surroundings, but with herself as well. She had even become less tightly wound and let her hair grow out some. (not a lot but still some…)

All of this peace had to be disrupted eventually though… Surprisingly though, it was someone from deep into her past…. Someone who's name barely crossed her mind… yet if mentioned could send her into swirling bowl of emotions…. Someone who break through the little cave she put herself in…. Someone who's breath set her on fire. [a/n: that was a stupid dragon joke, forgive me…]

Chapter One: Discovering the 'Angel'

It had been an uneventful week for the titans, nothing remotely evil was taking place in their usually crime filled city. At times like this everyone would use this time to take a break and indulge themselves. Since Starfire and Robin's relationship had taken off when they got back from Tokyo they had been spending a lot of time together. This often left Raven either by herself or dealing with idiocies of Cyborg and Beast Boy. Raven would rather be by herself, but this didn't bother her like it used to. She had found peace in being alone, and it was relaxing to know that she could be herself whether she was alone or with people. Being alone did become somewhat boring though, especially after a week of no crime fighting. So, Raven decided that she would go out for the day, and visit her favorite book store.

Raven went to find Starfire to let her know that she was stepping out when she bumped into Robin in the hallway. He seemed to have his mind on something else, because he didn't see Raven and smacked right into her.

"Way to go, Boy Wonder…" Raven snapped playfully.  
"Ah sorry Raven, I was going to do a search and see if I could pick up anything that could remotely lead us to slade…" he explained, his voice stretched to say slade's name.  
"It's alright, I was just on my way out… anything you need?" she asked sympathetically, with slade back that was another thing on Robin's mind constantly eating away at him (especially since things had been so quite) Robin just shook his head, "Don't let him get to you, okay?"  
"I know, sorry to worry you… have fun when you're out," he smiled starting to turn the other way.  
"Will do. When I get back you had better not have worried Starfire with your research!" she warned walking away.  
"Heh… will do." He mocked as they went their separate ways.

It was just about noon when she got to her favorite bookstore, which meant it had just opened. Raven loved to be the only person in the store, so she could search without being distracted by fans or loud customers. Just then one of her 'goth' friends, from a nearby café, came in, probably hoping to avoid annoyances as well. When she saw Raven she smiled and walked over to her in the Mythology section.

"Raven, just the hero I was hoping to bump into," the friend said with a calm demeanor, "I have some interesting information."  
"Finally something in this town has happened, is it just me or has the city seemed dull lately?" Raven sighed, taking a book off a shelf to scan its contents, "So, what's this interesting news you've heard?"  
"A new occult shop opened up on the other side of town. I hear it has all kinds of old manuscripts and books there, and of course you are the first person I thought of," her friend explained.  
"Hmm this does sound like something I should check out," Raven agreed, "Are you busy now? We could go together."  
"Actually my shift starts around 12:30 I just came to kill some time before I had to go," the acquaintance admitted, "but here… I can write down the address for you. You should go now, and maybe we can go some other time?"

"Sounds like a plan," Raven decided, as the girl wrote down the directions to the Mysterious book shop. She thought she might as well check it out today, since nothing had really been going at the tower anyways. She waved goodbye to the goth girl and headed to the location written down.

The directions took her to a dark part of town, with old houses and run down shops that had went out of business quite some time ago. She walked slowly down the sidewalk as she read each house number looking for the address given to her. Finally she was lead to a small victorian like house at the end of the street. Definitely a place only people underground knew about… She walked up the narrow steps up to the house, each creaking loudly when her foot hit them. When she had arrived to the front door, the aura made it only seem right to knock first before entering. (just in case she got the wrong place) She grasped the snake knocker and beat the door a few times.

After a few seconds the door slowly opened up to reveal a man about mid-thirties who seemed to be a fan of all things classically occult. She blinked a few times, not really sure what to say, he spoke first, "It's a store… you don't have to knock dear." He had a strange Welsh accent, that seemed to float out as he spoke, not quite catching all of his words.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't quite sure I got the right place, you don't really have any signs, you know?" was her unsure response as he kept her from entering the shop with his tall form.  
"Well you found it… might as well get the chance to pick your poison," he said oddly, stepping aside for her to come in.

[A/N: I would just like to make a note that he is not a love interest of Raven's and the girl from the bookshop is not some OC I created, simply someone she bumped into since it is stated that she has goth friends at a café she goes to, in the comics based off the show]

She walked in to find that the inside was just as unstable as the outside. She wondered to the front of the store as the shop owner went back to reading a novel behind the counted. She was surprised to see some types of materials and herbs that were used in a lot of her spells. This man must know of ancient times as well, she thought to herself. She brought herself up to the counter and asked where the books were. He pointed to the back of the store and went back to ignoring the world around him.

Sure enough the books and manuscripts were in the back where he said. She scanned the selection of books on the slanted shelves. Raven sighed, it seemed there wasn't anything that seemed truly interesting on the case. She was about to turn around when an old black book caught her eye. She lifted it off the shelf, swiping away the dust from the cover she examined it more closely. It was leather bond with an odd onyx color, and on the corners it was rounded with heavy white steel. There was a large white O' in the middle of the book that shined a little too strongly. For some reason this book seemed so familiar, she wasn't sure if it was the colors or the shape. She slid her finger into the pages of the book, the feeling of the paper was so similar to something she had felt before. Not only that, but the book seemed to give off some kind of magical shield.

Then realization hit her hard and she dropped the book with a loud thud, "Hey!" She gasped but then realized that the voice had come from the shop keeper. She quickly apologized from the back of the room, and picked up the book. Her hands were shaking, her heart couldn't stop beating, and the urge to throw up was crawling up her throat. There was only one way to find out though… guiding her quivering hand along the cover, Raven slowly opened it and started to scan its pages**. **It was just as she thought, it was same story.** The story of the Wizard Rorek and Dragon Malchior.**

Suddenly millions of questions filled her head. Why was this book here? Why is there ANOTHER one? But mainly: What I am supposed to do now? She figured she couldn't just leave the book there, so she ran up to counter and paid the strange man for the book. Transporting herself to the tower, Raven sped to her room and locked herself in.

She set the book down on the same podium she used to let Malchior out the first time. (She hadn't used it since then…) Gulping down her hurt emotions she did the only thing she could think to do… she talked to it.

"…This is going to sound a bit strange… well I guess if it does I would just be talking to myself… ugh but anyways.. um is there anyone in there?" she struggled to ask the book.  
Quiet….  
Dead Quite….

"hmm.. I may be insane but for some reason I think you're keeping quite," she said to book, then suddenly she took the book in her hand and threw it as hard as she could into her wall. Just as she expected, a groan came from the books pages.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Raven exclaimed to the talking book, "This can't be happening again!"

"Again? Well that certainly is not good news…" the book groans again, "I didn't mean to not speak… I just didn't really know what to say, no one has ever talked to a book before."

Raven went wide eyed at his speech, it was that same beautifully melting voice she had fallen for the first time! "Who are you! Why are you in that book!" were the only things that came out.

"Are you alright, Miss? You seem quite upset.." he asked, but after the silence left in the room he figured he had better just continue, "I suppose to answer your questions… I am Rorek, Wizard of Knoll… and I am contained in this book because of the Dragon Prince, Malchior."

"Wait why are you in… I thought Ma—he was the one… but I have him in that chest over there… so why..?" Raven stuttered out, " Okay…. *breaths* so you are the Wizard and you was trapped by him… and He -Well of course I know he is a dragon! But he is the one who was trapped…!"

"…. I can take it you know the dragon?" Rorek asked, not amused by her outburst, "So then you can trust I am truly the wizard Rorek?"

"Well… I suppose," Raven blinked still gaping at the book, " can you just explain to me what happened? Because from what I have read and was told was that you trapped him… nothing was said about him trapping you as well!"

"I assume he has tricked you into letting him out… shame he has such a pride issue," he mainly said to himself, "ah but anyways, the reason for you not knowing about me, was probably because he didn't think the spell he used to trap me had worked. You see, the reason why our ends are written differently is because his story only tells of what he, himself has knowledge of… odd he wouldn't try to boast about trapping me either way."

"Well he did try to be you… if that's any consolation," Raven said bitterly, "I suppose since you have also been trapped for 1000 years as well, you would also like to be set free?"

"If you are confortable in doing so, I would greatly appreciate the help of a powerful sorceress in aiding me," he complimented, "but first what do the call you?"

Well Malchior sure got Rorek's complimenting down, Raven thought to herself.. 'Powerful Sorcress'? You've got to be kidding me… "My name is Raven."

"Well, Lady Raven I thank you for your kindness, even If you threw me against a wall," Rorek chuckled, "I hope after this we can be friends."

Without even realizing she had said it, her mouth let out the words, "I do as well…"


	2. The Plan

[A/N: I ran this chapter by a few friends of mine, and they seemed to really enjoy it, so I hope that you do too. Also who thinks this is an unappreciated fandom? I think so, it saddens me greatly…]

Chapter Two:

Before Raven let Rorek out of his prison, she decided to have a talk with the titans about the whole ordeal. At first they all seemed shocked that it was happening again, and some jokes were made. Robin, as always, was the most skeptical. He suggested a trial, but Raven made the point of that being useless since he was an all-powerful wizard. So after a long debate, and more jokes… they came to the conclusion that Rorek would be released from the book.

When Rorek and Raven talked about how to set up the spell, Raven found it surprisingly much easier. When she asked why it took so long to set up Malchior's spell, Rorek explained that since Malchior was a dragon he needed a bigger portal which took a lot longer. At this Raven felt a bit foolish for not seeing an obvious sign. When the spell was finally set up and Rorek gave her the incantation it was time to begin.

Everything seemed to run quite smoothly and Rorek emerged from the book, light on his feet. He was just as the book had described him: Ice blue eyes, snow white hair, and marble skin blending with his armor in certain lighting. His actions were what really surprised Raven, as soon as he regain balance, he pulled her into a tight embrace. Not really used to such close proximity, she went as rigid as a statue, but this didn't seem to be noticed by Rorek.

Finally letting her go, he breathed a light sigh and said, "I apologize for being so familiar with you, Raven, I am just eternally grateful for your help! I can actually breath again."  
"It's okay, I'm sure I would be the same way…" she said with strained apathy.

Later on that night, the titans made their introductions with Rorek. Starfire seemed the most taken with him, taking care of him with her tameranian meals. To her delight, Rorek actually liked her alien food. Robin also seemed to enjoy his company, and the two had a lot in common. Since in Rorek's realm he was a great knight of the wizards, he had many battle tactics and war stories that caught Robin's full attention. Cyborg was also interested in Rorek's tales of adventure, while Beast Boy seemed to have more fun making cracks at Rorek's slight feminine appearance. Rorek didn't really seem to mind though,l and laughed a few times, showing his good humor. Everyone seemed to be so taken with him, well everyone except Raven.

It wasn't that she disliked Rorek or anything, he just reminded her of Malchior. Which really didn't make any sense because, Malchior was pretending to be Rorek anyways. Even though this fact was plainly seen by her, she couldn't bring herself to genuinely like him. Some of the reason was because she had a hard time liking anyone, but there was something about him. No, not him, but the way the air had felt since he had emerged from the book. For some reason Raven's instincts told her that his arrival into their lives was the first of many others.

It was late at night, when everyone was settled in and Rorek had been seen to one of the guestrooms. Raven came to her room to see that the portal she had created for Rorek was still wide open. That seemed a bit odd to her (not that she was an expert, being a portal herself and all…) [A/N: oh sarcasm.] She decided to get Rorek and figure out what was going on. When they got to her room the portal was still just as big as when she left it.

"Yes, this is quite strange… portals sometimes stay open longer than usual, but this one should have closed up by now," Rorek said, sounding slightly baffled.  
"Well what does this mean…?" Raven asked, hoping she didn't already know the answer.  
"I could mean that someone else used it t—" he was stopped by the tower's loud alarm system. They both looked wide eyed at each other, both hoping it was just some glitch.

Robin called Raven on her communicator to let her know that the alarms were signaling someone was on the roof, and to meet him there. This caused for both her and Rorek to transport themselves in their panicked state. Raven slid out from a black energy hole made by her shaky transport. By the time she regained herself and stood up the titans had arrived and Rorek was there as well.

When she looked to the direction of the stranger on the roof, she sighed in relief thanking Azar it wasn't a Dragon. It was rather tall man, with violet hair arranged in a messy fashion, and for some reason his red eyes seemed to glow. His whole demeanor was slightly intimidating and yet regal in ways. Her relief was short lived when she heard Rorek state the strangers name.

"Malchior… What business do you have here you vile beast!" Rorek exclaimed in a loud voice that caused Malchior to in turn sneer, but then smirk when her noticed Raven's shocked reaction to this news.  
"My business has nothing to do with you, pitiful wizard!" Malchior shouted, clearly mocking Rorek's speech, "For I have a message and a proposal to make to the dark witch!"  
*confused silence* "…. Raven, I have a message for Raven."  
"What could you possibly have to say to me!" Raven managed to croak out, "How did-did you even manage t-to get free?"  
"Just listen to my request," Malchior more of stated than really asked her, "You're father has come to me…"

"What! You've got to be kidding me!" she gave him a look, "You expect me to believe you after everything you've done!"  
"Well, no.. But that really doesn't matter much to me," he remarked indifferently, "But that doesn't change the fact that he told me what he plans to do."  
"And what exactly does he plan on doing?" she asked, somewhat shocking Rorek that she had the ability to talk to him the way she did.  
"When he came to take over the world the first time, he told me that if his plan failed he wanted to use my book as a portal and that if I let him, he would set me..free…" he explained, his voice hitching near the end, "I know what he will really do to, so I gave him no answer… I want to stop this from happening, Raven."  
"…..How do you even know—" she began, not sure what to say.  
"You may have locked me in a chest, but I have always been here," Malchior replied, "I  
of course do not mean that in a reassuring way, as you probably know."  
"Of course…" she almost rolled her eyes, but her heart was already spinning out of control.  
"I have a plan though," he told everyone, this time making Rorek sneer.  
"_You_ have a plan?" Rorek repeated dumbfounded.

When they got back inside the tower, the titans decided to talk about Malchior's plan in the living room (with the right restraints of course). After putting the magic blocking cuffs on malchior they sat around to listen to his claims of Trigon.

"Well this isn't necessary…" Malchior grumbled sending a glare at Raven.

"I'm sure if look back you can see why I have decided to take the proper restraints." Raven shot back at him, impressing Rorek by the way she handled herself.

"Of course luv.." Malchior said sarcastically, "So the plan I have… has quite a lot of obstacles before we face your father. One of which is releasing me and then using a bonding spell to keep me here after the release. After that is all done it is about preparation… we will need to take the fight away from your precious city of course—

"You plan on bringing it back to our dimension I am guessing?" Rorek interrupted skeptically.

"Technically yes, but we need to take our battle with Trigon to the dead valley, away from the dragon and wizard realms. The problem is getting there, now since I am a dragon in the royal family it will be fairly easier, but we will have to go through many realms… which could take days.

"Now once we get there, Rorek: you will keep the portal open and there will be a secret portal inside the book's. Trigon will not feel threatened by a mere book portal so the plan is to trick him into anoher more powerful portal. Everyone else will fight against him and once we get him into the book, I will use this," Malchior then pulled out a sapphire gem resembling the one that raven wore on her head, "This will replace your current chakra and give you the power to seal Trigon forever.. and that is my plan"

There was silence throughout the whole room as everyone sat in thought. Raven herself thought that his plan was well thought through and had the potential to work. What intrigued her the most though was that while he told everyone his idea, all she could feel from him was fear and nervousness… though he certainly didn't look it. She had come to the realization that even if Malchior was no good, he was just as scared as she was of Trigons return. She also knew now that the Malchior that sat before them now was not the same one she had first talked to when she open the book. He was playing the full Rorek act back then, and now he was just being himself, which was a strange thing to experience. He looked straight ahead while everyone thought, as if trying not to look at anyone in fear he might brake under their gaze.

"So, Raven.. how do you feel about all of this?" Robin asked her, filling the room with his voice and breaking her from his thoughts.

"I…I think it's a good plan, and that we should proceed with it," she started and then glared at Malchior, "Even if he is lying, I would rather have been sure and have a dragon flying around, than Trigon."

"And you are sure about this?" Rorek asked, she nodded, "Then I will do everything in my power to help you." Rorek said this gallantly, causing Malchior to roll his eyes and sneer. Raven almost laughed.

"Now I wonder… you have me for the time being, what will become of me?" Malchior asked still not making eye contact with anyone. At this nothing was said but he was released from his cuffs. He gave a thank you that was surely not what it was intended to be.

"He will stay with you Rorek," Raven said finally.

"What!" both the dragon and the wizard exclaimed with a disgusted look on their faces, "Why must I watch him?" Rorek asked.

"What happened to this, 'I will do everything in my power to help you!' crap?" Raven rolled her eyes at Rorek's sudden change in attitude, "Someone with the knowledge our worlds needs to keep an eye on him, and I certainly am not going to."

"But—" "I think I'd rather take my chances with you then have to be around Sir Gallantly Trained.. I can tell you from experience that he can be very annoying," Malchior explained as he stood up and stretched.

"Well deal with it," she scoffed, "I'm too tired to deal with either of you…especially you!" she pointed a condemning finger at Malchior, and then transported herself to her room for the night.


	3. Drawn

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this for a while, I was in Alaska so I didn't have a lot of internet connection or my computer for that matter. Anyways I hope you like the third chapter, this is kind of a filler (IM SORRY!) But hopefully it satisfies any of those MalchiorXRaven Feels

**also I have a Malchior tumblr if you are interested: **

Chapter Three:

That night Raven could not sleep, the days past events kept blocking her mind from sleep. She tried closing her eyes again at a failed attempt to slumber. When that didn't work, she sat up and stretched. Checking the time, 3:45 AM, she decided to get some tea. When she got to the kitchen/living room, she saw a figure sitting on the couch. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she found it was Malchior. His was sitting up straight and his eyes were closed, his mouth was breathing out little puffs of fire. It seemed to her that he was meditating, at first she was drawn into to this image, he looked so peaceful and had an odd grace about himself that outshined his roughness. Suddenly she realized what she was thinking and then grew angry with herself, but mostly angry with him. She started her tea and then walked towards the couch.

"What are you doing out here," she asked with a tone, at this Malchior opened his eyes.. they glowed in the darkness.

"I wasn't aware I was not allowed out of my room…." He started to say but then sighed, "I can stand being around him. His presence makes me feel ill."

"Well your presence makes _me_ feel ill!" Raven snapped at him, "You think you can just come back into my life and act like nothing happened because you have formed a delusional plan, which for all I know could be a lie!"

There was a long pause between them as her words still filled the air, even though she had spoken them long ago. He finally looked her, in return she felt a chill go up her spine from his intense stare, "I know you hate me, Raven," he said simply, "…but, we have stop this if you want to defeat Trigon."

"….I suppose you're right," Raven agreed, starting to think that maybe the past really didn't matter.

He then got up to go back to his room, but before he left he said, "Do not get me wrong though, Raven. I will never feel grief for what I have done in the past. You are a stupid girl with a closed mind."

Her eyes widen at his harsh word, "Stupid!" he glanced at her, "I.. I—"she had the sudden urge to cry, which to her made no sense at all. He raised an eyebrow at her and leaned against a nearby wall. "…you aren't going to understand my past actions, if you don't _try _to understand. I _thought_ I did a good job of teaching you that," were his last words and then he was gone.

A sob escaped her lips and then she had to slap herself for being so ridiculous. Why was she having such a hard time controlling her emotions. She figured it was her feelings for him that she used to have. She never had closure after he betrayed her, and that was probably what of her inner emotions were searching for (probably love and happiness). She couldn't help that she was drawn to him, her stupid inner selves were physically pushing her toward him. The fact that she felt the need for his approval was what made her really sick to her stomach.

The next day carried on like any other day would, with the exception of two new house guests, one of which was fairly destructive. Everyone was up for breakfast, morning training, or whatever they did during their mornings. Rorek and Robin had a lot in common so they spent most of the morning together training. They taught each other some new moves and techniques. Malchior scoffed at them and read for most of the morning while drinking some kind of gold glowing drink he had made earlier that morning.

"So what's that you drinkin'?" beastboy asked coming up from behind his shoulder.

"…" Malchior ignored him and continued reading.

"Is that book any good?" beastboy started up again.

"…"

"Are you shy or somethin'? You can talk to me you know?" Beastboy tried in a reassuring voice.

"Heh.. I don't need your charity of psychology. This *holds up drink* is this blood of a sprite, and the book is actually very boring," Malchior snapped getting up and leaving the room.

Since Malchior didn't really didn't know much of the titans layout all he could think to do was keep going up until he hit some kind of surface or roof. Usually when he got in these kinds of moods he wanted to be near the sky. He hadn't seen the sky since the first time Raven let him out of the book (not counting last night because it was dark). When he finally got to the top, he saw Raven sitting there meditating, well speak of the devil. He knew she couldn't sense him yet so snuck around her until he was sitting next to her. He didn't really have much of a plan but he felt a little bad about the other night, when he snapped at her. Usually he didn't feel bad about those things but for some reason the sob she let out after she thought he had left still rung in his ears.

Raven had decided to get some extra meditating in before she had to deal with the new arrivals, so she came up to the roof for absolute peace. She was happy that her meditation was going so well. She thought she reached her peak of peacefulness when started to feel a warm presence. It enveloped her, and she felt like she was sitting in sunshine. She wondered if it was she was just seating near the sun a little too much so she fluttered her eyes open, getting used to the bright light. She felt nice and free, but then her stomach took a dive. In the corner of her eye she saw a purple mop flowing from the breeze.

She turned around and faced him, his eyes were closed too, with his legs dangling off the tower. She tested her theory and scooted closed to him, and sure enough the air around her was warmer. So it wasn't her ultimate peacefulness that brought her warmth… it was a rude cold hearted dragon, who's body temperature contradicted his true self. She quickly scooted away, and stood up, crossing her arms.

"Do you need something?" she asked, snapping him from his day dream, "I came up here to prepare my emotions for the day, so if you're just here to annoy me and tell how I'm and awful person then—"

"I'm sorry…" he said quietly, "I shouldn't have taken my rage out on you, and worded things so that they seemed to be your fault."

"Do… what?" she asked, sitting back down. She couldn't believe Malchior had actually apologized to her, right on the spot.

"I do mean what I said, but not how I said it… if that makes any sense," he tried to explain, "I didn't mean to disturb you, I couldn't be around your.. friends. The green boy annoys me to no end."

"He tends to do that," she said, slightly groaning.

Malchior didn't say anything else, he just stared straight ahead like before. He seemed to be more thought than anything else. His eyes always seemed to be on fire even this early in the morning. She found herself being drawn to him again, and took a lot for her to keep her composure, especially when she was sitting right next to him. Without noticing she had moved even closer to him. Finally breaking her out of her thoughts, he suddenly stood up, "I should leave you then."

He turned to walk back down stares, "Wait!" Raven found herself saying, "Uhm.. the release and then the bonding spell… and how much time is there? Do we need supplies for—"  
"Don't worry about that right now, You, Rorek, and I work that out later tonight…" he trailed off, " For now, just meditate and rest, because it will be harder in the future." And then with that he turned and left, leaving Raven with conflicting thoughts.

'You know what Raven… how about next time we find another book that talks to us, we burn it!'


	4. The tale of our war

A/N: So this will be a slightly shorter chapter… but it has some pretty interesting plot points so I hope you like it, the next few chapters will be more exciting! I am thinking about bringing three characters from the show that aren't in a lot of episodes… it's going to be really cute, you'll see!

Chapter four: The tale of our war

Later that day Malchior had retreated to his and Rorek's room to start finding all of the spells and ingredients for a release and bonding spell. He only had about a day left until he would be sucked back into the book. Rorek had decided to check on him, and came in to see that their already cramped room had nowhere to walk. Malchior hadn't really noticed and just continued setting up the spells around the room. He looked up when Rorek hadn't said anything to find Rorek taking apart one of his circles of potions and bowls.

"Oi! What are you doing?" he asked, glaring at Rorek, "It took me all day to set these up!"  
"My apologies, but there is no room in here, I'm taking these to Raven's," he explained, picking up a few more objects, "She won't mind I'm sure, after all this is for her."  
"Am I even allowed in her room?" he asked, rolling his eyes, "Last time I checked she was pretty set on us staying in here."  
"Yes well if she ever wants us to get anything done, she will let us use her more spacious room," he stated, as fact, "Are you going to help me?"  
Malchior gave him a look before finally saying, "You can use your powers again, you know?" he told him, causing the rest of the objects in the room to levitate.  
"Right, right," Rorek almost slapped himself, "I totally forgot, being trapped in that book for so long heh."

When they got to Raven's door (after searching everywhere else for it in the tower) Malchior banged on it a few times. When he got no response he made the door open by using his magic, sweeping aside to see an empty bedroom. "Good we won't have to deal with that…" he mumbled putting the objects down in their appropriate circles. "Maybe we should have checked with her first?" Rorek started to say, before Malchior gave him a look, "Are you kidding me?"

"Um, hello?" they heard Raven's voice from the door way, "What are you doing in here?"

"Well you see, there wasn't enough room in our dwelling so we thought we should move the spells to here before we have to transfer them to the roof," Rorek explained in a fast uneasy voice.

"The roof?-" "Yes, when I am released I will be set free in my true form …like before, and well I don't want to break your room for a second time…after which one of you will perform a bonding spell on me before I get carried away.." Malchior explained to her, taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"I see… why exactly do we need to use a bonding spell?" she asked, "Havent you agreed to help us already? You'll stay so I don't understand?"

"Ah you see dragons sometimes can't control their lust for freedom, since Malchior hasn't had a lot of time in his true form he could be taken over by that desire," Rorek added in, "Where as we use the bonding spell and he transforms back into his current form."  
"That's… interesting," was all she could think to say, she noticed Malchior kept his eyes anywhere but on hers while Rorek was talking, "So, that's why-" "Yes." Malchior confirmed her suspicion before she had a chance to finish. Rorek gave them an odd look but decided to ignore their conversation.

Raven looked about the floor at the objects sitting in circles around her room, "You finished it all so fast, It took me a week when I had to put this together.." she said trying to change the subject.  
"Yes well it's easier when you know what you're doing, and don't have to teach someone," he said nonchalantly, getting up from the bed, "Now what about the matter of an order? We of course will start this tomorrow once my temporary freedom has worn off and I am back in the book again."

"I was thinking about it, I think it would be best if Raven lets you out of the book," he suggested, getting a look of horror from Raven and eyebrows raised from Malchior, "Because! Raven already knows that spell, this way I can have the bonding spell ready and we won't have to teach it to her… It's impossible to release and bind something by yourself you know.."

"Fine," Raven huffed sitting down on one of the chests in her room, "So, after we release you, then it's just about preparing to go to your dimension, correct?"

"Yes, but we will worry about that later…" Malchior said getting up to leave, "Well everything is set up, I will see you both in the morning." And then he was gone.

This left Rorek and Raven alone together, this had been the first time since he was in the book. Raven decided she would use this opportunity to get some information about Malchior. She has been curious about the kind of person he actually was, and surely Rorek knew the real him better than she.

"So, Malchior and You?" she started.  
"Yes?" "What started your fight, why were you in battle with each other, the book never said what the cause was?"

"Oh that's a long story…" he trailed off, pulling at his hair a bit.

"Sorry but I just figured you and him would hate each other more..?" she tried again, picking at the subject.

"I have no feud with Malchior… nor he with I. We were simply doing our duties to our kingdoms. You see the Wizards were trying to start war with the dragons… not all of the Wizards supported this (I being one of them),but I am their head knight so I was forced to start the fight." He told her, as she hung on his every word, "Malchior was in the same position, being the eldest prince of the dragons in their kingdom. So we both had planned to trap the other in a spell book, without the other knowing.. it was very odd how that happened. We didn't want to fight each other, and that was what the warriors before us used to do to stop wars from happening. Usually both soldiers do not trap each other, stop the time to continue in our relms though… we have all been lost for a thousand years."

"That's…so tragic…" Raven finally said, "So, when he is released then the time will continue as if these thousand years never happened?"

"Yes… we live in a world of magic, our realm…. It is not uncommon there, time collides together. The cursed are the ones who have to endure its docile state… Malchior and myself." He said seeming more depressed. Raven felt bad for turning his mood sad, just to get information. Though she felt this way, she was never one for comforting others very well.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have brought all of this up.." she said placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"You would have found out either way…" Rorek said, "Raven?"  
"Yes?" "I apologize for having brought you so much trouble, I hope that defeating your father will make it up to you?" he said smiling by the end, she laughed at him. He got up from his seat and moved to leave, "I will leave you to your thoughts then?"  
"Sure." She nodded.

"And Raven?" he asked, "Please try and get along with Malchior… he isn't so bad, you'd be surprised."  
At this Raven sighed rolling her eyes at him, causing him to smile before he left. She was alone now, to think about their conversation. So Malchior was a prince… well that explained a lot. One thought she had hit her more than any others though. The fact Malchior when released would become blinded by his desire to be free… did that mean he might have actually felt the same way… even though he did lie to her from the beginning. She couldn't stand not knowing what he had meant when he said 'Yes' earlier when he had interrupted her. Yes, he liked her too? Yes, he is a crazy dragon who was hungry for the air? It was probably the second one…


	5. Accidental Burns

A/N: hey guys, sorry it has taken me forever to update this tale! It's been kind of hectic with all of my classes just starting etc... But I am back to writing and will try to give this wonderful fandom, the feels it deserves! (I love these characters so dearly and it saddens me by how unappreciated they are)

Chapter Five:

It was five in the morning when Raven woke up the next day. She barely got any sleep from her nerves, causing her to rise so early. Her emotions had been a lot harder to control since Malchior had returned. She tried to get back to sleep, but gave up and started to meditate in an attempt to calm herself down. After about an hour her senses were very alert and, she could hear all of the sounds throughout the tower. Everything seemed very quiet, which did wonders for her nerves. She took a deep breath, and as she was about to exhale she heard a...  
"*CRASH!*" causing her to scream aloud, and now she was a wreck again. She sighed with frustration, realizing how unstable she was emotionally.

Raven sat on her floor for about five more minutes, until she heard another crash. She assumed it was from the living room or kitchen, and since Malchior and Rorek were the only ones that would need to search for something (not knowing where it was) she could also assume that it was one of them. She sighed again, this time from exhaustion, before getting up and exploring the new mess in the common rooms. She just hoped it was Rorek, and that she could get back to bed soon.

As she made her way down hall she could hear more clanking and rattling. She pressed her head to the door leading to the living room. Feeling herself growing tired she leaned further on the door, not wanting to enter the room and deal with either of them. Suddenly she felt herself loosing balance and then realized that someone was opening the door from the other side. Being too out of it to catch herself, she smacked into something (or rather someone) hard enough to hear a gasp from the unsuspecting person.

All of the sudden the air around her was very hot, and then it hit her... "Shit!" Malchior exclaimed in a slightly panicked voice. After that the rest was a slight blur as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her hurriedly over to the sink. She screamed as she felt icy water violently crash over her head. When the water was shut off, she was left gasping for air, now more awake than ever.

"What on Azarath!" she screamed, smacking the closest object next to her, gripping for dear life.  
"...I think... I burned your hair a bit, luv..." Malchior said trying to shake her death grip off of his arm.  
"You what?!" she shouted angrily, letting go and grasping her hair. She could feel that the ends were badly burned.  
"Well at least I didn't get your neck," he said inching slowly away from her, "and don't blame me... you're the one who knocked the wind out of me!"  
"More like the fire!" she corrected, "Why were you down here anyways?"  
"I was thirsty, but I couldn't find a cup at first. I wasn't being that loud," he said slouching against the counter.  
"... well I was meditating and I heard you, I was hoping it was Rorek though. He wouldn't have burned all of my hair off!" she glared at him, as his expression stayed the same.  
"Oh come now, I only got a chunk off the side," he insisted, "You should be glad I didn't burn anything else."  
"It's not like it'd be much of a difference if you had," she said, more to herself than him, the sleep was getting to her again.  
He straightened up and gave her a look, "Stop being a girl, I'm beginning to think you haven't changed at all."  
She scoffed at his comment, "Well you sure have," she turned to leave, "somehow you've gotten even more intolerable."  
"I've always been that way," he laughed, though it was obvious he didn't think she was being amusing.  
She let out a frustrated noise before slamming the door shut and leaving the room. She stood by the door for a second, only to hear him say equally as frustrated, "Bloody piece of work, she is!"

Later that morning when Rorek and titans were up, they came across the watery mess left in the kitchen. Rorek shook his head as he noticed the scorch marks by the door. It was obvious he and Raven had gotten into it, sometime last night. While Starfire and Cyborg cleaned up the wall and the sink, Rorek stomped back to their room. When he got there, he found Malchior still asleep in bundles of blankets, where he had gotten that many, Rorek knew not.

He smacked the dragon on the head, only to receive a groan muffled by the surrounding comforters. Rorek tried again, this time pulling the accumulating blankets away, showing Malchiors lanky form curling itself into a ball. He was about done with Malchior, finally levitating his mattress off the bed and rolling Malchior on to the hard floor.

"Piss off!" Malchior cursed, trying to crawl back to the bed, but being stop by Rorek as he stepped in front of him.  
"Really now...?" Rorek replied, "What happened last night?"  
"Well technically this morning," Malchior remarked smartly, standing up and stretching out his long legs, "And before you condemn me... it was an accident."  
"An accident?" Rorek repeated, not sure to believe him, "How'd it go about then?"  
Malchior let out groan, rubbing sleep from his face, "I don't really know... she knocked into me, and I might have... accidently... burned off a good portion of her hair in the process..." he admitted, "but I put her out!"  
"Oh yes I noticed," Rorek commented, rather amused, "there is an ocean of water on the ground that matches up."  
"Oh right... I didn't clean that up," Malchior remembered, "Well, that's in the past now, shall we get the spells ready on the roof?"  
"Not until you apologize to her," Rorek demanded.  
"No! It was her fault!" Malchior defended.  
"You fried her hair off!" Rorek countered.  
"Fine... how good of an apology does it have to be?" he huffed, crossing his arms.  
"Well let's see, how much of her hair did you burn off!" Rorek snapped sarcastically, leading them both to raven's room.

When they got to her room there was no answer to Rorek's knocks. Without wasting time Malchior slid the door open himself, receiving a glare from Rorek in the process. The room looked the same; all of the spells were spread around in circles on various parts of the floor. Looking over they noticed the little ball of blankets curled on the bed with a violet tuff of burnt hair sticking out. Rorek frowned, noticing the amount of burnt hair. Not one to dally around Malchior strode over to the bed, stepping over bottles and bowls, and pulled the sheets from the slumbering ball. In returned he was given bolt of black energy to the side of his face, and the blankets seemed to magically return to their previous place on the bed. Rorek laughed, amused by Malchior's predicted failure.

Scowling, Malchior slumped to the floor rubbing his cheek, "Get up you wretch! I don't have time for your attitude. This is the last day I can be sent free using Rorek's portal so go on would you?"  
Rorek slapped his own face, "Malchior..."  
"What? I'm tired too, but I'm up!" He defended.  
A pillow was then thrown at his head, "Stop being so self-centered. I'd be more awake if someone hadn't kept me up with their bashing around and burning."  
"Please, you were already up," he threw back, along with the pillow.  
"Okay, you two... can we focus?" Rorek asked, giving each a pleading look, "He's right though, we don't have a lot of time for the spells... so if you would?"  
Yawning slightly, Raven got up, holding a self-conscious hand to her head. "Fine, just give me a minute..."

Rorek sent Malchior a disapproving look after Raven left the room, Malchior just rolled his eyes and groaned. "Why on earth would you act so vile towards her?"  
"Uhg, she's so childish... I didn't want to deal with It." was Malchior's response.  
Rorek paced about the room, something he did when he was nervous or upset, "She is a lady, and ladies can be sometimes being sensitive to certain actions..."  
"Excuse me?" Malchior asked, looking up.  
"... Raven is a female; you ruined her hair last night, now you're making an ass of yourself! Of course she is going to be short with you, you idiot! Try to be a little more understanding, will you?" Rorek ranted, pacing faster and stopping every now and again to give Malchior an annoyed glance.  
"It's just hair?" he replied blankly, "If it's _that_ important, I will make a spell to grow it back for her."  
"Well there's an idea!" Rorek exhaled, absently braiding a piece of his hair, "You might want to start now, there's no doubt the others will comment on it..."  
"No, just the green one... can't keep his mouth shut," Malchior sneered, getting some ingredients together.

By the time Raven came back into the room all dressed, the spells were already on the roof. Rorek explained how he transported them up slowly to save time. Raven let out another yawn beforehand them each some tea to drink, surprising the wizard and the dragon by her kind gesture. That is until she hinted at Malchior's having something extra in it. He scoffed at her, but drank it anyways, continuing on his spell.  
"Did we miss something?" she asked, sipping her tea.  
"No..." Malchior trailed, slightly ignoring her.  
Rorek let out an annoyed sound before telling her about the hair growth potion, "It's for your hair. You see he has some manners."  
"Oh than-"  
"Don't thank him! He's an idgit," Rorek interrupted, getting a laugh out of Raven.  
Malchior murmured something rude before announcing, "It's done," he held up the silver mixture for them to see, "It may have an effect on your hair though."  
She raised a brow, "What kind effect, dare I ask?"  
"Calm down, just a bit of discoloration. Who knows it might even be permanent... but it would just change it to a more periwinkle color, if I am correct in my assumption." he explained, examining the shades in the bottle.  
She stared worriedly at the silver liquid, "I don't know..."  
"Well fine if you don't want it-"  
"No! ... I'll use it, it's better than having this mess," she agreed, holding out her hand for the bottle.  
He dropped it into her palm, "You're welcome."

There was an awkward silence in the room, as Rorek repetitively looked at the both of them. Raven continued to stare at the bottle, as Malchior picked at his nails, making annoying clicking noises. Finally Rorek suggested, "So… you go and fix your hair then, and we'll see you on the roof, yes?"  
"Fine..." she muttered, pushing past Rorek and leaving the room.


End file.
